Find Courage To Move On
by petra.dujmovic.90
Summary: Akiza had perfect life. She had parents that loved her, friends, she was best student at duel academy. But then mark appeard on her hand. Everyone pushed her away. She was all alone, but then she met Yusei...


Find Courage To Move On

Akiza's POV

I can't belive it! They are all same! They all lied to me! I trusted them... my friends...even my parents... They all turned their backs on me! And why? Because of this stupid mark! They tought I was perfect! Whole my life, everybody tought I was perfect! My parents were always proud I had all good grades in school, my friends alwys tought of me as great friend, and great duelist. I was one of the best at academy! But then this mark appears and shows me what they really think of me! They all pushed me away! Even my parents, and they suppoustu love no matter what! My friends promised me we'd be friends forever, that we'll stay together no matter what happens! Lies! Stupid lies! Everybody lied to me! I...I hate them all! No! I don't hate them, I hate myself for trusting them, for being so stupid! What was I thinking! There's no friends, no love, nothing. Only lies, pain... I can't trust no one...only myselfe. From now on I won't trust people anymore, no one... I won't let myselfe getting hurt again...no more pain, no more lies, no more friends or family... Just...me...alone...

END OF AKIZA'S POV

_FLASHBACK_

_˝Strait A's again! That's my little girl!˝ Akiza's dad said and hugged her._

_˝Great job honey! Your dad and I are so proud of you honey!˝ Her mom said smiling._

_˝You won another duel Akiza!˝_

_˝You're the best!˝_

_˝You're awsom!˝ Her friends were so amazed of how great duelist she is._

_˝What's that on your hand?˝_

_˝You're a freak!˝_

_˝Go away!˝_

_˝What are you?˝_

_˝You're not our daughter! You're a MONSTER!˝_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

While standing on the coast she was remembering of what they were saying. Month passed since that day. She wanted to forget about that day and everything else and start over but she kept reminding herselfe of that day.

´Stupid liars! Why can't I forget them!´ She looked at the ocean.

Someone walked by her when hers and his mark glowed. She turned and saw him. Tall black haird guy with blue eyes. He was wearing his blue jacket, black jeans and brown boots and gloves. It was Yusei.

˝You have that mark too?˝ He asked.

˝So what? You're saying like that's good thing. This mark only brought be misery nothing else! Now go away!˝ She turned away from him.

˝I can help you...˝ He was about to say something but she cut him off.

˝Can you make this disepear, can you bring my old life back!˝ She shouted.

˝No, but...˝

˝I didn't think so! Now go away!˝

˝I'm Yusei. Can you tell me your name?˝

˝I said go away!˝

˝No! I can help you...˝

˝No you can't! No one can! Now leave me alone!˝ She pushed him.

˝I can help you.˝

˝No! I can't trust you! I won't! You can't help me and I don't need your help! I don't need friends! Leave me alone!˝ Tears pilled up her eyes.

˝You're hurt aren't you?˝

˝What?˝

˝When you got that mark everybody you knew got afraid of you, am I right?˝

˝How did you...?˝

˝Same thing happened to me. Why don't you tell me exacly what happened...˝

˝Akiza. My name is Akiza!˝

˝Akiza. Tell me what heppened?˝

˝Th...they called me monster, they called me freak! My friends, my parents! I ran away! From that day I promised myselfe not to trust anyonne anymore! I lost faith in friends, family, love... All I felt this last month I spent alone was pain, saddnes, anger...˝

˝Just becaouse you got hurt by some people before that donesn't mean you should stop trusting everybody. There are good, kind people who wanna help you and be your freinds.˝ Yusei told her and smiled.

˝I know... Yusei...˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝Thak you! Thank you so much!˝ Akiza started crying and hugged him.

˝It's okay. So you'll let me help you?˝

˝Yes!˝

˝Then I can call you my FRIEND!˝ He reached out her hand to her.

˝Of course!˝ She grabbed his hand. They shook hands. That was beggining of new friendship that will last forever.

After few hours they spent talking and dueling she met his other friends. Jack, Crow and twins Leo and Luna. She befriended with everyone really quickly. She was so happy to find new friends that were like new family to her. She never tought that after what happened she'd be abel to trust anyone again. But she did. She was abel to trust people again. And it was all thanks to Yusei. And so these six friends continued hanging out, having fun, dueling and everything else. The important thing is they could count in each other.


End file.
